


Please Don't Leave

by lolliipxps



Series: Mutual Affections [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, follows canon events, takes place after The Trip, whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Malcolm has always been insecure but wants nothing more than to keep Dani, but he's afraid she'll leave.





	Please Don't Leave

Never once had Malcolm expected his return home to turn out like it had, at least to this degree. For all intensive purposes, his life was more or less a rollercoaster ride. His mental stability was cracking, the possibility of seeing Martin Whitly high and  _ very  _ damaging. These cases he threw himself at lent no favors. However, to every con there was one singular pro. Dani.

Dani Powell was a firecracker, never afraid to speak her mind, right from the get-go. Dani, who stuck by and cared for him since that evening she locked him in bed. More so than his mother ever did. Dani, who was there in his time of need. Yet there was a small scare with the latest case. His instinctual urge to psychoanalyze, which he couldn’t turn off no matter how hard he tried, made Dani snap. He was worried that he had gone too far.. That the one person who brought the most positivity in his life, provided sanity, would leave as a result. 

“Okay spill, you’ve been way too quiet and your hands are shaking,” Dani said as she sat down beside him, two glasses of wine in her hands. When Malcolm didn’t immediately react she rose an eyebrow. “Come on, something is wrong, or bothering you at least, what is it?”

Malcolm eyed the offered glass, though opting not to take it. Probably for the best until his nerves cooled off. “This...This isn’t something I’m used to, so it’s a bit hard.” His voice was low, looking away from Dani, twiddling his thumbs. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier, you know when you snapped at me. I didn’t know my analyzing would offend you like that.”

Dani’s features softened as she sat down both glasses. Promptly adjusted herself so that she was facing him she brought up a hand to cup his chin, forcing him to look up. “Listen to me, Malcolm, it was just a shitty situation. No need to apologize for what you can’t control. The case just hit home, is all.”

“I know you mean that now but it didn’t seem fine earlier. I didn’t even know that I had went too far until Gil told me.” Malcolm found himself resting his head on her shoulder, his body instantaneously relaxing against hers. “I’ve lost a lot because of my...problems. But I can’t afford to lose you.” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll take a lot more than that to scare me away.” Her voice was soft, soothing, sending waves of calm through his very being. He could tell she wasn’t just saying it either. She meant every word, especially as caring fingers ran through thin strands. “Besides, who else can simultaneously put up with your shit and take care of you, huh?”

That earned the raise of an eyebrow and Malcolm pulled back slightly. Yet instead of saying what he was thinking, he simply sighed. “You know, I was thinking, and this is going to sound insane here..” He took a deep breath. “If you would like, and you don’t have to even consider it, instead of staying the night and going home all the time you could maybe move in with me? Call this place home. I know it sounds stupid..”

It made perfect sense to him. He slept better when she was around, kept him in a better health, to some degree anyway. However, he was perfectly aware that he might have more to gain than she did, right? Then again, maybe he was just selfish. Wanted to wake up everyday next to her, to have her close. It was a foreign sensation and he didn’t quite understand  _ why _ he felt it, just that he  _ did _ . That didn’t mean she felt the same.

Dani appeared to contemplate it. It was after all a pretty big decision. Suspense was building up the longer she took, until she  _ finally  _ gave him an answer.

“It’s not stupid, far from it.” He could see a smile stretch across her features, giving him at least some hope. “If it means knowing that I’ll wake to that handsome smile everyday, how can I possibly pass that up?” Dani’s lips met his in a passionate lock. “I love you, Malcolm Bright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lets throw some canon out the window now.


End file.
